


Watch Over Her

by mantisbelle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle
Summary: Emerald is the only one that he has left- aside from this Hazel guy. All Mercury wants is for her to wake up.





	Watch Over Her

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I said that I was going to be putting out something new yesterday, but then things that i was planning to have finished by eight ended up finishing at eleven pm so i just didn’t have the time. 
> 
> Anyways, Emerald was the true MVP of the finale and she gave me Feelings so here we are.

Their little team- the scraps of the people that had managed to get out of Haven Academy alive, had run for what felt like an eternity, hoping to put as much space between themselves and what they had done as possible. The Mistral Police were at Haven, and they couldn’t afford to be caught, or brought in, or for anything else of that sort to happen. 

So they’d ran, as fast as their feet could carry them. 

It was a difficult task, but they managed to find a safe enough place to call home for a night. Mercury had kept up as best as he could, but that hadn't been enough to stop the terrible feeling of dread that threatened him and clawed at his very being, or the way that his legs were aching, or that he was terrified because the only person he had left was, well-    
  
Emerald hadn't woken up since the academy, or since the delusion that she’d forced on those annoying kids. Instead, she’d stayed flopped over Hazel’s shoulder, and then laid down to rest in their tiny camp.

And Mercury was afraid, because for close to two years now it had been the two of them. Always there at Cinder's back, always working together, and  _ always  _ making sure that they had each other's backs. Even on the days when they were tired or frustrated, they were always there for each other. Things weren't perfect, but they never had been. They probably never could have been for two kids like them.    
  
But she hadn't woken up since the academy, and Mercury could only think about that fear of what would happen if she just... didn't. 

It was possible that she wouldn’t, he  _ knew  _ that it was. He knew bloodshed and death better than most, so when they set up camp he did what he could to sit by Emerald. He set his sleeping space up beside where Hazel had laid her down for the night. While Hazel patrolled or looked to get them some food, Mercury stayed by her and kept his silent vigil.    
  
Cinder was gone, and now he didn't even know if he would have Emerald again.    


At least this way if she didn’t make it, he could be there for her.

More than that, he was afraid of what could become of her with Cinder gone. He doubted that he or Emerald would be allowed to walk away from Salem at that point. The two of them simply knew too much. They were probably going to end up being stuck with her until they had nothing left to offer. 

When it came to himself, Mercury didn’t know what use he had aside from combat alone. As for Emerald, there was probably more, since she fit the criteria to become a Maiden should Salem require it- that was something that Mercury was willing to bet on.    
  
Mercury swallowed hard and laid down beside Emerald, who was lying in a recovery position, courtesy of Hazel's handiwork.    
  
"Have you eaten?" Hazel asks, from his seat over by their tiny campfire. He's poking at it with a stick, expression blank and tired as he too drowned in the consequences of the night before. Or maybe it was just frustration, Mercury didn’t really know. He didn’t know Hazel at all, really.    
  
"Nah." Mercury replied, sitting up and looking over at the man. He'd bandaged his arms, and there were dark circles under Hazel's eyes that looked like bruises. "I don't know if I can."    
  
"You should try." Hazel responded, looking over at Emerald and Mercury now. "She's not going anywhere."    
  
Mercury nods, even though he doesn't exactly believe it. He pushes himself up to his feet and walks over before dropping onto the log that Hazel had decided to build the fire by. "I don't know." He said, his voice frustrated. "Now that-" He shook his head, because that wasn't  _ really  _ a conversation that he wanted to have with one of Salem's elite. Mercury didn't actually know any of them, but he did know that he didn't exactly trust any of them as far as he could throw them. And he couldn't throw Hazel at all. "I'm just worried about her."   
  
"You aren't wrong to be." Hazel grumbles as he removes the food that he'd gotten for them. It looked like he'd caught a rabbit and butchered it for the meal. Mercury tried not to think about that too much as he accepts what he was given. It's smoking and it smells... surprisingly pleasant, even if it's going to be woefully unseasoned. Emerald would have wanted it to be seasoned. Cinder would have too. It isn’t like they’re carrying spices during travel, though. "It's been a long night."    
  
"Yeah." Mercury confirms, frowning a little bit and poking at the meat. "I don't know that..." his voice trailed off a little bit. "Why are you serving her? If things like this can happen?"    
  
Hazel went quiet, himself hesitating over the food that he still was cooking in the fire. His shoulders were tense, and Mercury could see the slight clench in Hazel’s jaw. "She can give me things that I..." Hazel shakes his head again, resigned. "You  _ heard _ why."    
  
"That can't be the only reason." Mercury responds, feeling a little bit snappish himself. He didn’t want this life, neither did Emerald. Hazel had chosen it, from what Mercury could see. 

Things were terrible, and Mercury was going to need answers if this was going to work out. If he didn’t get those, then he was only more inclined to take Emerald and for the two of them to just  _ run _ . Even if Mercury would have to carry her himself, he would do that. 

A part of Mercury was sure that Hazel would probably understand that need to run, but Mercury still needed some sort of explanation.    
  
“Salem has promised me things which nobody else could give me.” Hazel sighed finally, sounding very much annoyed with the conversation. “I could guess that you and your friend are in a similar place?”   
  
“Well-” And Mercury wanted to be able to say something that would prove Hazel wrong. He wanted to be able to act like Hazel was full of shit, or like he didn’t know what he was talking about but that-   
  
That just wasn’t the case. It was more complicated than  _ wants. _   
  
"She found us when we needed help." Mercury finally mumbled, because that was really about as much as he was willing to give up. "We owe her just about everything."    
  
Hazel nods, but he doesn't pick his head up or try to meet Mercury's eyes. Instead, he's focused on his cooking instead of anything else- not the conversation, not Mercury, not the fact that Emerald is still unconscious. 

It pisses Mercury off. 

  
Of all the people that he could have gotten stuck with, with only one person that he could have talked to- why did it have to be Hazel?    
  
Why couldn't Emerald be awake? Even upset or grieving she would be someone that Mercury would have been much more willing to talk about things with. At least she would understand.   
  
"I'm sorry." Hazel grumbles, poking at the food that was still in the fire. "About how it happened."    
  
"Thanks." Mercury says, but the words feel empty. He can't stomach his own food, not when he feels like he's going sick with worry. He gets up and walks over to the spot he'd set up to sleep in, and sinks down beside Emerald.    
  
He pulled what was serving as a blanket up on Emerald's body with just the gentlest tug. She didn't stir under the touch, and it was enough to reignite the same panic that he'd felt back at Haven. The way that Emerald had just crumpled had been-   
  
How lucky was he that she was even there? How close had he come that night to losing the only two people alive that he genuinely cared about? Mercury didn't know, and that left him feeling scared absolutely shitless by the situation.    
  
"She'll wake." Hazel says, still sitting by the fire. How he manages to make himself sound so sure Mercury isn't sure of. Maybe  it's because Hazel didn't know Cinder the same way. Or maybe Hazel had been doing this for so long that he was able to detach more from the situation.    
  
That was what Mercury knew he should have been better at. He'd killed his own father and had felt nothing more than relief, and yet-   
  
Carefully, Mercury picked his hand up and reached over towards Emerald. He could do something. All that he had to do was shake her shoulder, and then she would just wake up the same way that she always did. Emerald would be completely cranky, and she'd call him a few names.    
  
Or she wouldn't, because she was functionally comatose.    
  
Mercury swallows down his fear and sets his hands down at his sides, gripping onto the loose parts of his pants. "How are you able to say that?"   
  
"Semblances rarely have such an extreme effect." Hazel says, leaning in towards the fire and reaching in with a bare hand. He moves something around there, and when Mercury cranes his neck he realizes that Hazel has put in a few scraps of cloth and was just trying to warm them up on the rocks beside the fire. "Even with her having pushed herself that badly, the ultimate threat is likely minimal."    
  
"So what should we do?"   
  
"We take care of ourselves, and we let her rest. If she isn't up by the morning, we'll keep going and do the same thing. If she isn't well by the time we get to Salem-"    
  
"Then the creepy doctor looks after her?" Mercury finished for Hazel, gritting his teeth as he said the words. "Is that really the plan?"   
  
"Do you have a different one?"

Mercury pursed his lips and tried to force back the immediate spike of resentment that he felt over it. He didn’t have anything that he could have possibly said to that and he felt like that was something that Hazel knew.   
  
Hazel looked at him and sighed. “I thought so.”   
  
“Right.” Mercury muttered, hoping that his frustrations wouldn’t show too much. "I just want her to be okay."    
  
"Because she's the only one left?" Hazel asked, still not looking back over at Mercury at all. "Or because of some other reason?"   
  
Mercury went silent, unable to find a good answer. There were too many reasons that he could have given, and yet it felt like none of it was going to be enough. None of it would be able to adequately explain the terrible mash of emotions that were swimming in his chest. He swallowed hard and looked back at Emerald.    
  
She was still lying there, quiet, exhausted, and looking broken. Mercury wanted to do more for her. He needed to do something, he needed to comfort or wake her. It couldn't happen.    
  
"I just need to know she'll be okay." Mercury grumbled once he was able to. Once he felt ready enough for it. "The reasons aren't anyone else's business."    
  
Hazel finally looked over at him, and Mercury let their eyes meet. It was the first time where he'd been acknowledged in some time, it felt like. And that was something that Mercury didn't know how to respond to. The problem was that he couldn't find the words.   
  
But he watched, watched the way that Hazel nodded slowly and surely. "I understand." He sighed. "You are right to be worried for her."   
  
" _ I know. _ " Mercury growled back at Hazel.    
  
Hazel nodded. "You should try to rest." He said, his voice coming out like a growl. He was already beginning to dispose of the food that he had already finished that night. "I can keep watch overnight."   
  
"Are you sure?" Mercury asked, because it felt like he needed that little bit of confirmation. If they were in this together, then he needed it. "You seemed to have a rough night at the battle too."    
  
"I'm sure." Hazel sighed. "You two are younger. You should get your rest, if you're going to be of any use tomorrow."    
  
Mercury wants to relax, but he can't. He begins to lay himself out  beside Emerald. She is still resting there. Hazel wants for the two of them to rest, but somehow Mercury can't help but feel like she isn't actually resting. He'll wake up and be rested, but Emerald won't.   
  
Assuming that she wakes up at all.    
  
Mercury swallows and curls up on his side, keeping his eyes open and watching Emerald. He can see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes are closed, but that doesn't mean much of anything.    
  
Again, that urge is there to reach out for Emerald and to take her hand. Mercury avoids it, instead pulling what was substituting as Emerald's blanket further up on her body.    
  
Just like things had been for the entire rest of the night, Emerald didn't respond.   
  
Mercury closed his eyes and turned back away from Emerald. He tossed and turned until he had his back to her. At least this way he might have been able to avoid that terrible urge that clawed at him and told him that he needed to do more.    
  
Hazel was probably right.    
  
He couldn't actually do anything for Emerald.    
  
But the first time that they got a chance, Mercury vowed that he would take Emerald, and he would get the two of them away from this life. They could run away together and they could-    
  
They'd make a better life. That was all that Mercury wanted at that point.    
  
He didn't know if he deserved it but Emerald? She did. And he would be there for the entire time.    
  
Mercury made that promise to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments and criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr. Sometimes stuff happens. I'm always willing to take new prompts and questions there!](http://tyrian-callows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
